The widespread use of modern computing technology has led to an increasing amount of electronic information. The healthcare industry, among others, is one that aims to improve the organization and maintenance of the electronic information while providing secure and efficient access to various authorized users. Electronic health records (EHRs) stored on a health information system (HIS) may be updated and accessed by many users having different roles.
For example, medical coders may review EHRs to identify pertinent information regarding an encounter (e.g., a patient visit to a medical facility). The medical coders may then identify the correct billing code based on the information in the EHR, so that an accurate claim or bill is generated based on the services provided. In some examples, the medical coder may need additional information not available in the EHR or clarification of the data that is available.